


Check, Mate!

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: All Star Game, Anal Sex, Body Check, Daddy Kink, M/M, Viral Photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Inspired by a photo of Chris Pronger checking Bieber into the boards.Justin couldn’t believe it, Chris fucking Pronger is playing in a game with him.  A man whose stiff body checks on other players were part of his jackoff sessions for years.  A man who is now standing just 50 feet away and at 6’6” looks like a tower to Justin’s 5’9” tiny frame.  What he’d pay right now to be checked in to the boards.  During player introductions he keeps stealing glances, a look here and there.  Chris catches one of the glances, smiles back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! If you are anyone mentioned here turn back now or read on at your own risk.
> 
> This was inspired by the [picture](https://scontent-ort2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-0/p526x296/16388052_1391123907574549_7422661488871826125_n.jpg?oh=63146ee2ebd77c37910d2b451b611372&oe=592F1A1B) featured in the story. Several dirty thoughts went through my mind, and well here is the result.

Justin couldn’t believe it, Chris fucking Pronger is playing in a game with him. A man whose stiff body checks on other players were part of his jackoff sessions. A man who is now standing just 50 feet away and at 6’6” looks like a tower to Justin’s 5’9” tiny frame. What he’d pay right now to be checked in to the boards. During player introductions he keeps stealing glances, a look here and there. Chris catches one of the glances, smiles back.

Chris can feel a pair of eyes just fucking him from behind. Chris doesn’t get fucked, he does the fucking. Looking around to see where the glances are coming from, he catches Bieber, smiles making a note to check the smile off Bieber’s fucking face.

Later on in the game, Chris sees his chance. Not only will he place a hit on Justin, he’s going to hit on Justin. Christ lines him up, and takes 2 strides and pushes Justin’s panicked face right into the glass. “Room 545 later Justin, and I’ll give you a real check!” Chris is smiling at his hit, it felt good to line up a great hit. The picture goes viral on the internet within minutes. The comments weren’t far off the mark,

After the game Justin comes back to his locker stall, and finds a note on the bench. His mouth goes dry as he reads it:

_Room 545, one hour_

A moment of shock followed by a sly smile follows as Justin starts to shed his gear. He thanks his teammates for a great game, and walks out of the locker room remembering to walk around the logo. He isn’t about to make that same mistake twice.

He gets to Chris’ room at the time listed on the card and knocks on the door. Chris answers in only a bathrobe. Justin is rendered speechless. “Come in Justin, I’ve been waiting for you.” Chris leads Justin in, pushes him down on the bed, and lays on a passionate kiss. Justin is instantly hard, Chris feels it and smiles. “Gonna fuck you good Justin!”

Justin in panting hard as Chris gets him out of his clothes. Chris’ hands are everywhere and finally lands on Justin’s pole. Chris give a couple of tugs of Justin’s uncut cock, “Oh Fuck!” is all Justin can say. That was until Chris leads in and take Justin into his mouth. “I’ve wanted this Chris, you have no fucking idea!”

Chris lets off with a pop, “You’re gonna get it too!” Chris smiles as he gets back to work on Justin. Justin is just a whimpering, moaning mess when Chris starts working on Justin’s ass. He lubes a finger up and slides it inside. Justin lets out a gasp indicating the intrusion was felt.

“More, daddy, more please!” Justin gasps out. Chris smiles at the thought of being called daddy by the twenty-two year old. Chris slides in a second finger and starts to finger Justin open.

“I’m ready daddy, get in me” Justin moans.

“Oh you’re gonna get it son, I wanted to fuck you on the ice!”

Chris slides on a condom, and lubes up his dick. He then pulls Justin up and presses him into the wall, sliding his cock inside Justin. Justin gasps at the stretch.

“Wanted to do this hours ago, give you a proper check Justin.”

“Oh give it to me harder daddy, I want this, I want you!”

Chris thrusts in and out faster, pushing Justin harder and harder into the wall. Justin finally succumbs to all the friction and paints the cheap hotel wall paper with his juices. Chris moans with the spasms as he fucks Justin through his orgasm.

Chris comes a couple of thrusts later, even though Chris has a condom on, Justin feels the warm fluid that would have otherwise coated his insides. Chris leans in and kisses Justin one last time before pulling out.

They catch a quick dinner of room service before they leave to catch a flight back to Toronto.

Before leaving the room, “Justin if you ever want to be checked again, I have an ice rink and check you properly next time you are in Toronto.” Justin smiles as he programs the number into his phone.


End file.
